Surrender
by SilverEmpathy
Summary: A little birdy told me. And the beginning was just the end.
1. And Thus it All Began

SilverEmpathy

Title: Surrender

Summary: Entry into the Wings Of Flight Challenge (By Darkness25) Raven and Robin finally surrender together. Oneshot. Yeah, so when I wanted to post this my computer broke so I never got to enter it but I wanted to put it up anyway.

A/N: Okay, so sorry if it seems a bit rushed. Anyway, this is my baby and I'm rather fond of it since it's my first, but I'm completely open to criticism (as long as it's justified and not just random flaming) Please tell me what you think so I can improve...

A/N: P.S. Didn't have time to edit, or have someone beta-read it.By the way, if anyone is interesed in being a beta-reader PM me or email me I don't anything except the pencil in my hand.

* * *

"Are you afraid of love?"

Raven turned around to look at the speaker in question. Her pale, smooth hand rested on the cold window-pane that her forehead had been resting on not a moment ago. She glanced at Robin as the rhytmic pitter-patter of the dull gray rain continued. The moonlight, that slowly seeped in through the window as the clouds and thunder rolled overhead, reflected off of the high arch in his meticulous brow, shaped perfectly above his crisp white mask.

"I...I.."

"Yes?" The question had caught her off guard, because despite the fact that she and Robin had been staying up night after night talking about anything and everything there was an unspoken treaty between them that love was the one thing that had been to awkard to broach.She tilted her head at him, and let her hair fall past her cheeks as she tried to discover anything in his face that would explain why he had all of a sudden brought it up.

"Raven...Are you afraid of love?"he questioned again. This time he spoke a notch louder shattering the equivocal silence. Her lack of reply did not surprise him, but he would not relent not this time. The press of his starch gloves against his calloused fingers as he pressed his hand into the lumpy, couch in the empty common room was a familiar feeling, and he leaned over the top as if straining to hear her but to no avail.

Raven approached him, with slow, langourous strides letting the folds in her cloak wrap around her as if to protect her from unexistant prying eyes. Her face was lit with a ghost-like, sad half-smile as she stood before him. He looked up at her and swallowed in silence. The feel of her light, nimble fingers against his face was a shock that left his mouth as dry as the sahara desert before the start of the rain season. She pressed one small finger under the edge of his mask, trailing past all of the edges as if to slowly pry it off of his face. Robin flinched,closed his eyes and fisted his hands but did not pull her hand away from his face. To his surprise instead of the cold air that he was expecting to replace the firm press of his mask he felt the light brush of something soft and ghostly and the smell of something slighty flowery and vanilla-like. He opened his eyes to the sight of Raven sitting across from him and repeating that familiar ghost-smile.

"Ask me again some other time," was her only reply to his earlier question and then her black mist took her from his sight. Her voice had been gravelly, and low as if in mourning. Robin sat for some time in the empty silence until he felt himself strong enough to return to his room.

* * *

Raven was lulled to sleep that night by the sound of the rain. It had been raining unstoppably for about a month, the same amount of time she and Robin had been meeting in the common room at odd hours of the night. It was his habit to train in the gym until his body passed out from sheer exhaustion. It was her habit to stalk the dark of the tower like a guarddog until her weary feet had brought her to the common room one night to the sight of the mesmerizing moon. She'd stayed there for too long and had encountered Robin on the way back to his room. At first, she had fled into the confines of her familar room. It continued to happen every night until Robin worked up the courage to get there earlier then her one night. Raven not one to give up what felt like her only time of complete ease had made up her mind to stay no matter what. At first there had been complete silence between them until Robin had been interested enough to make conversations. Slowly, but surely their late night conversations had become a regular in their lives. These meetings were things that each could look foward too. Raven and Robin understood each other. There was no overexpressive signs of unrequited emotion between them like Starfire. There were also no signs of awkardness between them like the ones that came whenever Beastboy was around. Raven and Robin were able to be at complete ease when they were surrounded by just the press of the empty silence, the shine of the moon and the rhythmic pitter patter of the rain.

As always, things returned to normal, or what could be called "normal" between them. Both understood that if they let their facades fall in front of their teammates, that things would be put at stake. The reason that the Teen Titans were able to function so well was because no matter what happened there was an unspoken agreement that relationships were not allowed. If you fell into the trap that was your emotions, then dire things could result such as you valuing a team member more than another. This could result in a hazardous situation because not only could this be used to the advantage of a villain's but it would also interefere with the stability of their team work, and the level at which they were able to individually perform. But in the end, Robin knew that he had used these as excuses to protect himslef from getting hurt. The steady sound of his heavy boots against the floor alerted the others to his presence at the breakfast table as he slid into the seat that was next to Starfire and Cyborg, but more importantly across from Raven.

"Good morning friend!" Starfire flashed him a million-watt smile and was greeted with his generic trademark charming smile. He'd practiced many times before and he knew that it made all his fans swoon. However, only Raven knew that it didn't reach his eyes. She barely, lifted her eyes from the thick heavy text when Cyborg crashed into the table carrying a bowl full of bacon. He slammed his spatula in front of Beastboy's face and stated "No Tofu!" The green boy and the metallic man bickered over the breakfast. Raven reached out to grab her cup of tea and the usual peice of fruit that was stashed in her room for later when her hands brushed against Robin's. She pulled her hand away without lifting her gaze from the book and Robin sent her an apologetic half-nod. As soon as the team was done eating breakfast they convined in the Conference Room.

"So Titans, with all this rain there's been a slight decrease in crime and seeing as we haven't heard from anyone in a week," Began their interprid leader, only to be intereruppted by the fuzz ball.

"Can we have a day off?" Robin sent him a death glare as he continued his lecture.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted is that I think that something's riling up. We should be on our guard. As I've reminded all of you before keep your comminucators on you at all times, look out for any suspicious activity, and watch your back. Behind me is a map of jump-city with the spots where we are most likely to find uprising in the crime community. I think we should be prepared for something big. This lack of crime lately, only points to Slade. Be on your guard. Constant vigilance!"

"Or," interjected Cyborg, "it points to the fact that we are doing our job well and people are finally getting the idea that the Teen Titans are people not to mess with. Beastboy is right, all for a day off say Aye."

Everyone including Raven and excepting Robin raised their hands and said "Aye."

"Don't worry, Robin we'll put in double the time tomorrow, if you at least allow us this day off. Right guys?" smiled the young Tamarnian glancing behind her with pleading eyes.

"On one condition. Tomorrow not only do we do the full obstacle course one by one all twenty-levels but we also get in more hand-to-hand combat, and we scout the city for suspicious activity."

The others around him cringed, but nodded slowly. "Okay," he stated. "You guys are free to do whatever you want."

"All right, Cy let's go get the new King Of Swords IV and the new G9 Racing!" cried Beastboy scrambling from the room.

"Yo! Wait up, those aren't even out yet!"

"But, I got a friend that can get them for us if we wait for him a few hours in the east!" cried Cyborg trailing behind.

The three Titans left in the room began to depart. Starfire turned to Robin with folded hands and asked "Friend, would you like to depart to the mall of shopping?"

"No thanks, Star I think I'd rather not leave while it's still raining out."

The lilt in her voice as Starfire responded was clear and crisp. "Okay, Raven would you like to join me? We could visit the store of books, candles, and tea. Then maybe we can watch a movie later." Not one to play second fiddle Raven kindly refused.

"But if you stop by my room later, with a movie of your choosing we can watch a couple of movies and have some girl-talk."

Starfire smiled at her and departed fromt the room hoping to catch a ride from the other two. Robin finished shutting down the presentation screen as Raven grabbed her book and began to walk away.

"Thank-you," he stated. "I know, that Starfire can be annoying at times and you two aren't the best of friends. That was really nice of you. I really appreciate you doing that for me."

"I didn't do it for you, _Boy Wonder_,"the saracasm dripped so heavily from her voice that he felt as if he were seven again and being scolded by the ringleader at his parents' circus. "Look around, maybe not everything revolves around you. And maybe not everyone is as you percieve them to be." With that she departed with quick and light step and high chin. Her cloak fluttered around her, and his gaze trailed her.

"Good job Robin, as if everyone doesn't think you're enough of a stick in the mud already. I better apologize." Robin sighed, turned the lights off in the Conference Room, closed the door behind him and began towards her room. Her rapped on the door only to be met with silence. "Raven, are you in there?" The lack of response from the goth did not surprise him. "I'm sorry." He waited for her to open the door so that he could talk to her face-to-face. He'd been getting angrier by the second. "Raven, I think we're both more mature then this. Open the door. Stop acting like a bab!" Just when he was about to give up all hope he noticed that she'd just turned the corner to walk into her room a piping hot mug of tea floating behind her and a book level with her gaze.

"Raven. I'm sorry." She looked up at him. She nodded at him and kept walking. He stared at her in silence, but she didn't try to start a conversation.

"I well...um, that's all...so...," he made a motion to leave but she wordlessly held the door open to her room for him. He looked at her, there was an underlying expectancy in her eyes. _'Your move Robin. Coming?'_ she asked through their mind link. He nodded and walked into her room for the first time. The door slid shut behind them and he surveyed the surroundings. What he noticed most prominently was that there were piles and piles of books strewn everywhere, they covered at least three-quaters of her floor hiding the plum carpeting. She closed the book, grabbed the tea and motioned for him to sit down on her bed. She moved to stand by her bookcase, while letting her pale fingers roam the smooth covers of the books she started the conversation. 

"Do you remember when I joined the Teen Titans? You told me something, something I've always remembered."

He cleared his throat. It had been two years ago, and it was a distant memory in his mind shrouded with fog and cobwebs. He leaned into her voice.

"Raven, I don't remember I'm sorry." She turned at him with a sad smile. "I'm not surprised. But just to answer your question. No." She turned around to face the bookshelf. "Huh?" Realization dawned on his face, and he slowly got up. Instead of turning and leaving he quietly stalked up to her. She was sipping at her tea, and pretending to read the covers of her books waiting for him to leave, she was completely afraid he would read the truth in her eyes.

Robin trapped her against the bookcase pressing his chest into her back and placing one hand on either side of her head. She jerked her head up but that only served to brush her hair across his cheeks.

"That's too bad." He whispered in a soft deep tone while slipping his breath across her face. "Because, that would mean that you don't feel the way about me the way I thought you did. Looks like it's just time for me to give up my wishful thinking." Her shrouded eyes hid her emotions well, and despite how hard she'd tried to keep her shoulders tense and her body locked down a warm syrupy mist seeped through her bones and her body softened into his profile betraying the truth. Robin slid his hands from the top of her strong, arched shoulders to the plane that was her stomach. He placed a light fluttery kiss across her neck as if returning the token and walked away. He stopped at the door squaring his shoulders.

"Come talk to me when you're ready to admit the truth." With that he walked out into the harsh light that seeped from the hallway and into the facade once again. That was all he needed for now.

Raven slid to the floor in shock, anger, bitterness and just a hint of lust.

* * *

Robin walked through the tower headed towards the gym. "Ugh." He slammed a fist into the wall next to him leaving a dent in the otherwise smooth metal. He leaned his head against the cold surface trying to put his thoughts in perspective.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" The alarm sounded through the empty halls, and he raced through the halls to the VidLink. "Dammit." he murmered under his breath, the curse had been brought on by the sight of the other three teens' communicaters. Raven was transported next to him and waited for the briefing.

"Okay, so it's going to have to be just you and I because the others left their communicators behind. It doesn't seem like anything big. It's registering as a regular bank robbing but I don't think that's all." Robin typed away furiously zooming in on the coordinates. Raven studiously watched the screen.

"Let's keep this quick and under wraps. I wanna go in there and come right out. Watch your back, and keep in tune with me. To finish this correctly and quickly there's going to have to be flawless teamwork. Let's go. Do you want to ride on the back of the RCycle?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll follow you overhead." Robin and Raven departed in a hurry. As the trees and buildings getting less and less cleanier zoomed by tension filled his stomach. He glanced at Raven's flawless form above with a knawing sense of worry. _'I hope nothing goes wrong.' _

In front of the bank three or four police cars were trying to baracade the area keeping civilians safe. Robin spoke to the officer that seemed to be trying to negotiate with the criminals, a bullhorn in his hand.

"Raven, they were able to get out most of the civilans but there are still four hostages in there. From what they can tell there are five criminals. They're calling themselves 'The Conditional Pentagon,' and they're well-known underground. When we get in there stay close to me, we're gonna have to watch each other's back. Survey their positions and the amount of leverage it will give us in the room."

"We don't want to take the head honcho on or try to get any of his minions out without making sure that the hostages are safe."

Raven nodded and they approached the interior of the building back to back. Robin nodded at her and they came in crashing through opposite windows simultanously. There had been no time for a sneak approach but with the element of shock they would at least have an upper hand. Robin pulled out a bird-a-rang and threw it over Raven's head as she used her _magi _to suck transport one of the lesser noticed hostages to safety. He continued to distract the minons as Raven worked against time to save the hostages. Robin engaged most of the angry fighters in hand to hand combat making sure to make them fall at his feet one by one.

"Well, well, well. Where's the rest of the team? Or could it be that the lovebirds abandoned their friends for a night on the town?" The familiar voice drew Robin's gaze to the sight of Slade sitting comfterably with a hand at a little girl's neck in a brown leather chair. Her brown doe eyes, and red hair created a sharp contrast with her pale skin.

"Nice to see you again. Only not." Robin stood and faced Slade, the anger in his gaze was met with a smug calm smirk. Slade caressed the cheek of the girl, who couldn't be more than six, with the edge of a jagged shiny blade.

Robin dove towards him only to be stopped by the sight of Slade raising the knife above the girl's head.

"No don't!"

"Help me, please my mommy needs me! She's outside! With my new little brother!" The girl's outburst was rewarded with a slap that sent her flying head-first into the arms of a gruff muscular minon holding a knife at her throat.

"What do you want?"

"Hmmm...Put down your weapons. All of them." Robin's hestation cost the girl a nice smooth cut along a cheek. "Too bad, that one's gonna scar." Robin immediatly threw his utility belt on the floor. "Good." Slade smiled at him. He released the girl who quickly ran into Robin's arms. "Now for you and me. There are a few things we have to catch up on." Slade slowly rose. As if to add a touch of irony he wore a gray banker's suit. He'd done it to mock Robin. Slade made a signal, and men jumped out at Robin from the shadows tearing the girl with pink ribbons and freckles from his arms. Robin was caught in one man's arm's.

Raven leaped out of the shadows and silently cut the throat of the man holding the girl. She had little time so instead of taking the girl out herself she merely transported her to the entrance and the safety of the police cheif's arms. Raven transformed into her demon form, and effortlessly took control of the situation getting rid of the lesser criminals. It had boiled down to Slade, her, Robin, and the one imprisoning Robin.

"Boss?" Slade turned to look at the one that held Robin in prison bonds. "There's something you should know. The little goth girl took the others out. She's on her way."

"Excellent. Now drop the boy and leave."

"Watch Robin as your little Raven flies straight into my trap."

Raven slowly came out from the wall behind Slade's head.

"Hello Raven I see that we meet again." Raven gasped and withdrew into a defensive pose. "I'm glad you're here to see your precious Robin exterminated."

Slade walked over to Robin, pulled him up by his collar and bared the smooth glide only interrupted by his adam's apple that was Robin's throat to the harsh light. Drops of sweat rolled down Robin's flesh as Slade pressed the cold metal into his throat. Raven made a motion as if to attack Slade and was quickly stopped by the trickle of blood against the pale skin staining the shiny silver blade.

"Let him go! I...give up."

"Good girl. I always knew you were the smart one. But the only way Robin will walk out of here is if you agree to be my apprentince."

"O..Okay."

"Raven, no! You can't it's not worth it!"

Slade released Robin who had been working frantically to cut at the ropes around his arms with the knife he kept in his sleeve. As Slade grabbed onto Raven to teleport the both of them out of there Robin grabbed his bo-staff from his discarded utility belt and hit him at a pressure point in his head, as Raven wrapped tendrils around him locking him into a prison of darkness.

"It couldn't have been that easy." Stated Robin as he observed Slade. It was then that he noticed that in place of Slade was a note and a small disk that was letting off a green glow.

"What is it?" questioned Raven as she surveyed the damage done in the fights and calmed her temper down.

"Holographic projecter. That wasn't Slade but one of his minions. I thought I'd noticed the switch when he let me go. But, why would he leave then when he had the upper hand. Unless, the whole reason he planned this escapde was to see how much we as teammates were willing to sacrafice for each other. Seeing that you would have become his apprentince in trade for my life has given him an advantage because it has given you a vulnerability."

Robin walked over to Raven after slipping the folded note into his pocket and noticed that there was a jagged cut across her back. There was crust forming around the edges and dry blood sticking to bits of her cloak. Raven turned away and surveyed the room. She gingerly stepped over the broken remains and walked into the warm afternoon sunlight nodding at the police officer to her left.

"Raven we should head back and get that looked at.You've used a lot of energy both mental and physical so you'll be riding on the RCycle on the way back to the Tower, that way I can make sure nothing goes wrong."

Robin tossed her a helment, revved the RCycle and strapped his helment on. Raven slid onto the seat behind him and before they knew it they were at the Tower.

* * *

After working their way to the MedRoom they pulled out first aid kits and disinfected their minor cuts and bruises.

"Raven I want to take a look at your back." She slid onto one of the beds and pulled her cloak off. Her shoulders were tense and the light feel of his fingers was surprising.

"Thank-you Robin." Robin looked at her in their reflection in the window and nodded. There was something that felt all too right about tending to her injuries. He worked in silence taking his time to make sure that the big cut was cleaned, stitched, and taken care of.

"With your healing powers it should heal overnight as long as it doesn't get infected." Robin stepped away from her, and washed his hands under cold water in the sink. When he turned around Raven had not left the room. She stood in front of him and gave him a smile. It light her face playing the light against all the right angles and curves showing off her perfectly white small teeth.

"Thank-you Robin." She stood up on tiptoe and pressed a kiss into his cheek before sliding through the walls into her room. Robin had started to walk away only to have her pop up before him with a thin book in her hands.

"When, we first met you told me that the fact that I was different didn't matter. You told me that you wouldn't treat me differently because there was no such thing as ordinary. At first I didn't believe you but thought I'd humour you anyway."

Robin didn't interrupt her but only guided her to a chair by the window.

"Robin, this is hard for me to admit. You've been true to everything that you promised me. And you've given me more than anyone else."

Slowly she peeled open the cover and slid her hand over the thing smooth pages.

"You took my doubts away. I'm a demmonness. You're a human it wouldn't work. But you'd maybe made me think maybe that didn't matter. Robin, for that I want to thank-you." She leaned into him and brushed a kiss into his lips. There was a warmth she'd never encountered before and she leaned into his frame after peeling her lips from his. "You were right when you said I was afraid of love. I'm sorry." Sitting there in the odd cleanliness of the MedRoom with it's white tiled floors and wide window walls everything felt perfect.

At that instant Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy walked in looking for them. The gasp that tumbled from Starfire's throat tore Robin's gaze to them.

"Star...I can explain...It's not what it seems." Starfire left the room heart in tatters after throwing him a dirty look. Meanwhile, Raven dropped the book retreated into her cloak and left in a swirl of darkness. When Robin discovered that she had left he smacked himself in the face.

"Good job Robin," stated Beastboy as he turned and followed Starfire. Cyborg walked over to him, picked up the book and handed it to him.

"I think this is yours. Good luck man." He patted Robin on the back and walked away with squared sholders. Robin grabbed the book and walked into his room. The book was covered in a plain black leather with gold leaf writing that stated '_And thus it all began.' _Robin opened it to find a letter on the first page. Raven's loppy, feminine handwriting covered the page.

My dearest Robin,

Or should I say Richard, you've given me a part of myself that I never thought I would have back when you helped me face my father. For that I must thank you from the deepest part of my heart. I don't know when I started having these uncontrollable feelings for you despite how hard I tried. I know that it could be a vulnerability that could tear the team apart, destroy our lives, and even leave me hurt and scarred forever but I have to try. You told me when we first met that it was the beginning of a great future, but I think it started all before that. No matter how painful, the beginning of it all was with your parent's tragic deaths. Richard they loved you, and they would be proud of the man you are becoming no matter how rough around the edges you are. I hope that with what lies ahead I can give you a part of yourself back in return. Making this book took a long time, and I know that the hardest thing will be giving you this with couraage, faith, and love in my heart hoping things will turn out all right but you've done what no one else could you've gotten my enternal trust...

The letter was followed with a yellow faded newspaper announcement of his parent's impending marriage. On that same page, was also a flyer advertising the circus his parents' had joined and the grand spectacular that would take place on the same night that his parents tragic death had taken place. Robin ran his hands over the first mask Bruce had given him, and the first bird-a-rang he had invented. On the following pages were clippings from magazines, newspapers, and pictures of his life up until the fnal addition to what was now the core of the Teen Titans. On the last page there was an empty spot that would hold his mask, whenever he chose to place it there. Under the open space was the ending of Raven's letter.

And thus it all began.

Robin, I love you and I always will. Rachel.

The wash of shock that hit Robin was replaced by guilt. He'd screwed up royally, but maybe just maybe, he could change things.

* * *

Robin got up and walked onto the roof. He knew that he would find her there. Raven was sitting with her legs dangling over the edge and her shoes off. The sea wind threaded through her hair.

Robin placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Raven, I'm sorry. I know that I hurt you, but it's not what you think. I was trying to explain to them that I wasn't trying to lead her on, or hurt her. I wasn't trying to use her, and I love you. I don't know how to thank you for that gift. I know that it must have taken a lot of time and effort to do this, and I don't know how to thank you. You've given me peices of myself that I hadn't remembered or thought about in a long time. Thank-you." Robin leaned in to kiss her forehead and slid an arm around her. Raven looked up at him, shoved her face into his shirt, wrapped her arms around his waist and responded.

"It's going to get hard from here on out, especially with Slade trying to think of ways to use this against us. But I think we'll only get stronger. I love you Robin. I'm not afraid anymore. And it's all because of you."

Robin stood up and offered her his hand. Raven took it gracing him with one of her smiles, and together they walked in to face their future.

This was pretty much just a warm up story, so that I could practice before actually starting a mult-chaptered fic. Tell me what you guys think, and whether there should bea sequel. I think it's okay, the way I ended it so tell me if you guys want me to write more, or not. I think I'll keep doing oneshots with entry challenges in mind, just 'cause that way I can hone my writing.

XoXoXo SilverEmpathy

P.S. I'm thinking about writing something starting where the series left off, but not without doing some furter research on the Teen Titans first... I don't like the way some authors have done that, and then tried to put their ideas into their stories in a manner that is completely biased to the point that writing fanfiction is useless. I think you still have to have some respect and do your best to preserve the characters that we all know and love. For example, Rae and Rob shippers that make Starfire a complete idiotic, bit just to make Rob and Rae easier to write.


	2. The Incredible Flying Graysons Pt1

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was stuck and then writing this out without making Robin bipolar, and Raven wimpy was a itch. I hope you like it. REVIEW!**

**_Surrender Chapter Two:_**

**_The Incredible Flying Graysons Part One_**

**_Dedicated to: Charmed Night Skye,Godsspiker,EvilsAngel,Cherished18, CreativeSpark-read msg at end,TheLion3Wolf8986, Ravenslair,RionVhenteuno-chk msg at end._**

Raven threw back her covers, showered, and was headed to breakfast. She sat down on the edge of her bed before heading to breakfast. She inhaled deeply and folded a leg up onto the bed in a half-lotus position as she exhaled.

_'This doesn't change anything. Well it does, but at the same time...Ugh, just don't expect things to be all different because you finally said what you felt. I don't know...things are just so strange. I suppose everything will be the same.'_

She stood up, grabbed her cloak and walked out her room. At the same time a nervous Robin walked out of his room and into the kitchen. His dread at facing Starfire had not only multiplied but escalated to the point that at the sight of anything the resembled Starfire had led him to cowering like a small child from a slap. The palpable tension that greeted him was not acknowledged by any of the other Teen Titans. Beastboy shrieked at the sight of Robin, Raven and Starfire entering simultaneously from the three different entrances to the kitchen. Cyborg tensed up for a split second and then went back to flipping waffles while whistling inconspicuously. Indecision lingered in the air as the trio approached the seats. Starfire, hesitated before promptly plopping herself at the empty table. Raven, as if not phased by all sat down one seat to the left of the one across from Starfire. Noticing her actions Robin sat down next to Starfire, but across from her. He turned towards Starfire, loosely set his elbows on the tables and smiled at Starfire. Beastboy and Cyborg gulped audibly but Raven only stood towards the cupboard and pulled out her box of teas.

"Good morning, Starfire. I think that we should have a serious talk later. I'm sorry about all this confusion." Despite his somber tone he smiled at her after briefly glancing at Raven with a caring gaze. His voice was apologetic, nurturing and just a bit patronizing.

"Tin man! Pass me the tofu pancakes." Beastboy sat down next to Raven and smiled at her before beginning to scruff down his waffles. Raven gazed idly out of the window while reaching for her tea only to find it missing. She looked at the space puzzled only to find Robin holding her tea.

"You forgot the honey."

Cyborg peered at her sideways. "He's right, you seem a little more spaced out than usual, is something wrong?"

"No." Her monosyllabic reply had no one convinced. She drained her tea cup and began to walk out.

"I'll be on the roof meditating. Don't bother me."

The alarm went off. "Never mind." The Titans hurried towards the Conference Room, and strapped on their gear as Robin typed furiously at the computer.

"It's Mad Mod again. Titans the usual, CONSTANT VIGILENCE! and let's make this quick."

* * *

The weary Titans trailed into the Common Room three hours later full of grime, dirt, blood and a mysterious purple liquid. Starfire quietly began to depart for her room.

"Starfire, wait I need to talk to you. Walk with me please."

Robin and Starfire departed in ambiguous silence. Raven transported to the top of the roof and cradled her head on her knees. 'Oh Robin, I don't know what to do.'

"Starfire, I'm sorry if I led you on. I felt like I had been doing a pretty good job of making it clear that you're like I sister to me. I care about you just not in that way."

Starfire's gaze was level with the floor and her shoulders flared as she stopped to wipe her tears and gaze at him.

"Robin, I'm sorry. None of this is your fault. I was acting foolishly and I'm sorry that things are so strange now. I hope things can go back to normal."

Robin outstretched his arms and encompassed Starfire in a hug.

"Starfire, I love you." She beamed up at him tearily.

The Raven that was walking back to her room and had just rounded the hall froze.

"But I hope you understand, that I love Raven more and that I will always be with her no matter what." There was an underlying warning in his voice as if to banish any malice stricken thoughts from Starfire's head. Raven phased into her room clutching at her head, pushing her hair backin a swirl of emotions.

"Friend Robin, I understand and I congratulate you most whole-heartedly." Robin leaned back, saluted her and headed down the opposite end of the hallway. His tall masculine shoulders cut through the hallway as Starfire's retreating figure seemed even more feminine and weaker despite her intergalactic strength.

Ironically the three Titans stepped out of their showers at the same time. Raven quickly dressed and burst into Robin's room. The towel clad teenager was bracing himself against his writing desk, tense muscles straining and face set in a scowlas he looked at what was in his hand.

"We need to talk. By the way, what is that?" Raven's tone was ominous and it didn't surprise him.

The Boy Wonder turned wrapped his arms around a stiff Raven, buried his strained face in her hair,discarded the strange peice of paper he had been holding,and responded.

"A note from Slade. It's about my parents."

"Oh Robin." The dejection in her voice was clear as she led him to the green covered bed and sat him down.

"We can deal with this later. I'm sure that's not what you're here to talk to me about." His plastered on smile didn't fool her and he knew it but she, selfishly, didn't push it.

"Robin, I'm confused." She crossed her arms and turned around to face his Slade bulletin board. The various old newspaper clippings that she ran her hand over were distracting. Robin stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered in her ear.

"Raven, I sorted things with Starfire, although I wish we'd done that together, it was something I had to handle." His ability to push Slade out of his mind so quickly frightened her, but she lent into his embrace.

"Robin, these feelings are strange and confusing. I never felt this strongly, I can't stop it. And at the same time I don't want this to just be any old relationship. If we do have a relationship, I'mnot sure about thisbutwe need to learn to be completely open with each other if we want this to work out."

She turned in his arms and tiptoed to brush a light kiss against his mouth. She thwarted his attempts at deepening the kiss.

"And that includes that letter Slade left about your parents." Her scolding tone swiftly grounded him on planet earth again. The tension in his shoulders returned and he walked away to his wardrobe clutching his towel without saying a word.

"Okay," shattered the silence as he walked into the bathroom to change.

Raven let out a breath and sat on his bed willing to wait forever until he was ready.

_'I wonder if I'm pushing too much. But it has to be done.'_ Her hand fisted against his sheet when he came out cool and composed as usual.

"Slade said that my parent's death wasn't an accident, and they knew it.And I couldn't agree any more."

Silence filled room. Raven's widened eyes swept across Robin's face but she didn't say a word. Robin let out a breath and then flopped across his bed gazing at the wall with his hands under his head.

"He implied that it was my fault, that they suicided themselves, and that I'm a coward that won't go out and fight him because I knew it was their faults." His voice held doubt as he continued to speak. "I don't believe that. All my memories of them are happy and while I may have been young I feel like I understood what our environment was like." He picked the note up from the floor and pinned it to his Slade board under all the others so that no one would be able to know it was there by just glancing the board.

"Raven, I know my parents didn't kill themselves,"he stated vehemently, "but at the same time I know that their death was no accident. And I'm not just being ol' paranoid bird boy." Robin went and gripped her shoulders as he talked. He sat across from her and leaned his forehead across her shoulder, awkwardly staring at the bed sheets. "The night that they...when I saw them...the accident..." He inhaled shakily. "When they died that night that they didn't perform their normal routine...

_The recently turned eight-year old Robin laughed as his mother and father swung him back and forth. His cape, shiny and new a birthday present from his recently dead grandfather, swirled and spun through the air as he did spins, leaps, and more circus tricks high in the air. His mother's chestnut brown hair twirled around his jubilant face as she kissed him on the check while flipping from the trapeze and spinning in the air onto the platform while cradling him. She stumbled a bit at the force of the impact but braced herself with a foot and let him down. Together they took a bow for the screaming and clapping crowd before sliding down the platform's ladder and walking backstage for their ten minute break._

_"Daddy, did you see me? Huh, did-ja?" The little boy raced to his similarly (Sp?) costumed father's side and slipped his small boyish hands into the older man's calloused grip._

_"Yes, Robbi-boy I did. You were spectacular." The man's voice was deep and caring as he swung his son up into his arms._

_"Daddy, I'm a man, put me down. I'm too big for you to carry me anymore, I'm eight!" He crossed his arms. They strode into their tent and walked into their makeshift kitchen._

_"You're still Mama's little boy to me Robin. Now that you're a man are you to big for any of Mommy's cookies." His costumed mother had pulled her mask onto the top of her head, warmed a baked cookie for him. "Now eat it, use the bathroom and hurry along because our big finale's coming up. Then we'll go out for ice-cream and to a movie."_

_The little boy glomped the cookie down his throat after chowing it down and ran into the port-a-potty outside the circus tents. He tried to sneak back in hoping to scare his parents but they were already striding from their living quarters while in an argument._

_"Clark Tom Arnold, it won't hold and unlike you I won't be doing anything to put his life in danger."_

_"Yes, it will Chloe dear, don't you worry our finale will be fantastical." They both knew better. They'd been trapeze artist for years, met, married, and had Robin with the circus. Robin ran to catch up with his parents as they entered the tent. With ease all three climbed the wooden ladder up the thirteen stories of height, and stood waiting for the announcement of their turn._

_"Robbi-boy, you and I are going to be trying something different tonight," stated his mother as she knelled next to him. "You're going to go first, and then wait for me at the platform. Okay?" He nodded and they waved at the crowd before getting started. His father gave him a clap on the back._

_The monopoly-like ring leader announced their arrival to the excited crowd.  
"And now, spectacular-spectacular our super-duper amazing grand trapeze finale that you've all been waiting for. Give a round of applause, for The Incredible Flying Graysons!"_

_The crowd screamed as Robin lept out into the air first. He swished and flew from trapeze to trapeze performing his solo monkey tricks for the first time alone. His excitement was obvious as he swirled his cape around the bar like a monkey tail, hung upside down and crossed his arms and legs in the air while shouting out "Look Mommy no legs!" His cape slowly began to unfurl as below the fireworks exploded, jugglers juggled and circus members performed. His mother quickly lept to grab his hands and throw him the rest of the way to the last platform. The breathless crowd clapped at their dangerous tricks as he sailed through the air, landed with a flip, took a bow and stood back to watch his parents. He watched his parents flip and fly through the air. His happily watched his father's broad shoulders and arms reach out to grab at his mother's hands as she lept into his embrace. She always told him he was the splitting image of his father-dark black hair, shoulders and eyes."Oh those eyes,"she would say.She spun her legs in a split in the air and used his father as a holding bar as she spun, flipped, and cartwheeled through the air. Robin leaned forward watching them, their faces smiled but he knew that those were their acting smiles and he wondered why. Usually his parents were overjoyed at the finally. His mother lept into his father's arms, as the crowd heard an ominous snap. The line went plunging through the air as Robin watched in stone cold horror._

_"Mommy, Daddyyyy!" The safety net had been removed for the finale so there was nothing to catch them as their forms arched through the air and were impaled on a rugged wooden stake that had been once a platform. Robin fainted forward in horror as the bloody screams filled his ears. As his small body crumpled in the air an elephant outstretched his wizened old trunk and caught him. Or so he had learned when he woke up from the blackout to the sight of Bruce Wayne standing above his hospital bed._

Raven clutched at Robin's form. "And that's how they died. My parents' murder is the only case that I've never been able to even get near. After I left the circus I thought it would all disappear. But it hasn't and Slade said he knows who murdered my parents, and why. He said he would tell me, but for a small price, that I would surrender my position as Titan captain and become his partner in crime." His detachment as he talked worried her but she didn't mention it.

"Robin...I..."

"Don't worry Raven, I won't pull another Red X." His cynicism hurt.

"That's not it. Robin, I'm honored that you've told me all this but I can't just sit here and do nothing about it. I think you should investigate your parents' death. We can figure it out That is if you want to, we can start by gathering a background check and questioning everyone who worked at the circus."

"I don't." He pulled away from her and stalked out, masculine shoulders tense arms swinging.

Raven phased into her room. Raven's surprise punctuated the air as she turned towards her bookshelf.

"Slade."

"Hello Raven, I've come to play. Have you thought about what I said?"

"Yes." Slade smiled.

Haha he slipped her a roofie! (That was what I was thinking while writing about the tea scene.)

_Coming Up: Chapter Three I will integrate the rest of the Titans in my next few chapters, (sorry that they made such sparse showings. Don't worry you'll find more out about Robin's past but first I need to deal with Raven, which will be what's up and coming in the next chapter. I'm having trouble coming up with a good summary so please review and vote for one of the three below:_

_Choice One:  
After Robin and Raven surrender,their pasts won't die and problems arise even more when Slade comes looking for some fun with the lovebirds._

_Choice Two:  
Raven and Robin surrender._

_Choice Three:  
The pasts bring new problems to Robin and Raven as they try to fend off Slade and his alluring promises, build a stable relationship, and strengthen the ties that the Titans have not only amongst each other but around the world also._

_Choice Four: Come up with a short summary of what you think this story has been like/about and if I like it, I'll post it._

**RioN VhEnTeUnO****: Hey thanks for reviewing, don't worry you get to find out how Raven got ahold of his first mask in the chapter, when I delve more into her past with the Titans and how she found out so much about Robin as they...oops almost let out a spoiler. Anyway thanks for the feedback. Keep reading! and reviewing!**

**Creative Spark****: Hey! Same as I said to r21 bout reviewing! I WOULD LOVE TO WORK WITH YOU! I sent you a PM but I don't know if you get and then things got all mixed up and confused here, so I have all these cool ideas and stuff and so much I want to say but it's to long to say here. If you're still interested e-mail me at so that we can work something out. THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are awesome!**

REVIEW! AND VOTE OOOOR DIE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! J/k...I NEED A BETA READER!  
P.S. Soon I'll update my profile sketching out all my future stories and how I'm doing on this one.

_Cookies for anyone who can** point out commercials that are obviously designed by people that were high** and the likes: For example, the ipod commercial and lil jon video snap you fingerswas such an acid trip; where else would you get the idea to put the black form of a person with white objects against bright color flashing backgrounds. Sorry, I got into a convo w/ my friend who works in advertising and I want to see if anyone else agrees w/ him._


	3. Difficult Decisions, Stankball Serenades

Surrender

**Chapter Three: Difficult decisions, StankBalls, and Sneaky Slades**

Raven braced herself while staring Slade down. "Yes, Slade I've thought about what you said. And irregardless of what you say to me I will never betray the Titans."

Slade's smirk only seemed to widen as he strode over to her dresser and comfterably situated himself against her vanity table with his arms crossed.

"Not even for dear old Robbi-poo." Raven's eyebrow arched. "If you become my apprentice I will tell you all about Robin's past so that you and lover-bird can do your frivolous hormonal bonding and other insipid emotion led shit. However, you must swear total and complete loyalty to me and become a double agent for me against the Teen Titans."

"I will no-"

"Don't be so quick Raven. I'm sure with a little time you could see how this could work to both our advantges. Besides I'm sure you could put all the information about Robin too good use." Slade tilted his head towards her. Raven fisted her hands and shook her head no. Slade extended a gloved hand towards her face and slide a finger softly across her jaw and lips. "And if you ever give up on Boy Wonder I'm sure that we could work something else out." Raven turned her face, and began to chant her infamous words.

"Azarath Metri-"

"No, no Raven I can't allow that," stated Slade as he tightly wrapped his fingers across her delicate mouth. He pressed a kiss to the other side of his hand as if pretending the hand across her mouth was not there. "You have a month." Slade disappeared right before her very eyes.

"Tick-tock Raven." His gray and cement-like voice resounded through her room.

Raven walked out her room and straight into a stankball.

"Aha ha ha ha..." Beastboy's dolphin laugh echoed in cohesion with Cyborg's deep apologetic chuckles throughout the hall. Starfire's blushing red face was seen zooming in towards Raven at full speed.

"Dear friend, I am so sorry. The evil ball of stank was not intended for you at all. Maybe I can make it up to you with an outing to the mall of shop and that store of tea that you most prefer, my treat as earthans would say." Her bright friendly green eyes stared hopefully at Raven.

Raven's soft expressionless voice was heard resounding through the corriders despite how low she responded.

"That would be nice." She then smiled. "But first this." Starfire's scream was heard throughout the tower as Raven socked her in the face with Beastboy's radioactive underwear. The four teens continued to wreak havoc on the tower with small yet deadly articles of clothing crumpled into life-threatning balls.

"Friend Raven are you ready to out with the go?" Starfire's voice echoed across Raven's windowless room.

"Yes, Starfire." The Titan stepped out of her closet in a fresh leotard, cape and ankle boots and followed the other girl to the elevator.

"Tell me Starfire, what did you feel when you found out you had to return home?"

The floating alien girl clad in purple halted in front of the Tower exit. Through the giant plate-glass windows the clouds shone and orange sparks of sunlight luminated the corridor. She turned towards Raven before beginning to speak.

"Friend Raven I do not know how to correctly express my feelings in human terms." The girl hesitantly engaged the security measures on the automatic door before stepping out.

"Well why don't you talk to me in Tamaranian, considering that we're intergalatic neighbors and fluent in each other's languages I'd say it's safe to talk to me in Tamaranian." Both alien girls began to fly across the harbor while speaking in rapid alien tones.

"Well sadness above all because I had to leave the Titans behind. But that wasn't as important as my sense of responsibility considering that I was suppposed to be next in line to the throne. Furthermore I felt guilt at having left behind everyone that I grew up with, loved and knew since I was young. I felt like time had passed and I had forgotten about my home and it was my fault because I had let it happen. I hadn't of done what was in the best interest of my people despite the fact that it was not my utmost responsibility as the second born princess." The red-haired alien smiled at her freind completely understanding Raven's curiosity about her life on Tamaran.

"Thanks Starfire. Is that why you chose to return when we you were summoned to marry? I mean weren't you not obligated to go back since you had left Tamaran and if you had requested could have become an Earthan citizen. At least that's what my knowledge of Tamaranian law allows me to believe." The girls flew across the river at a leisurely pace.

"Well, yes I know what you mean.I think it was not only my guilt at having neglected my duty but a strange feeling of homesickness that in the end made me decide to return. And well things might not have turned out the way I believed them too I do not regret having gone back."

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean."

After a nice soak in the indoor jacuzzi with a delicious bar of soap and a huge sponge Raven went looking for Robin. His usual haunts-the obstacle course, weight room, swimming pool, roof, bedroom, sea shore and living room- were empty so Raven glided towards the other possible location in the tower where he most likely would be found.Raven phased through the mahagony two-story doors of the large library in the tower and began to fly past the heavy tomes in search of her love. The library had been a gift added to the tower after the Titans various international political explorations. It was large and spacey, decorated in rich tones of burgandy and brown and one of the most at home luxious places that Robin could find a refugee in while not leaving the tower. The various fireplaces crackled in the winter, and the comfterable nooks and crannies provided cool air in the summer.

Robin's desolate figure was found in the lower left corner of the sixth row towards the south of the library clutching a heavy tome in-between his stick legs.

"I'm sorry. I was rather rude earlier." His apology while sincere seemed to be done more out of necessity than pure willingness. Robin was not apologizing because he was actually sorry (although he was) but more because it was the right thing to do especially considering his reputation as Boy Wonder perfect gentleman and ladies man extraordinare.

Raven sat down next to him in the lotus position facing the bookshelves. Robin followed her gaze to the stacks of endless volumes that covered the oak bookshelves.

"Let me tell you about my past Robin." Raven glided her finger through his, and leaned against his shoulder with a wistful smile. "As you know I'm from Azarath. Well, I happen to be the only surviving member of the Roth demonic line that has an actual claim to the throne. So in simple terms, I'm the princess and ruler of Azarath. Similar to Starfire I choose to leave my home planet out of free will and not banishment, only for vastly different reasons, mainly the prophecy. As a little girl I grew up in the palace. I spent most of my days in the temple studying to be queen." Raven smirked, "And a good one at that if I do say so myself." Her wistfull expression returned. "Or I was bonding with my mother. You see contrary to popular opinion I too know what it's like to have a happy childhood. My mother made sure of that before she passed away. In fact she did her utmost best to make sure that I had the best childhood anyone could possibly ask for until she passed away you know." She looked up from staring at the tomes directly across from her face. "I was devastated the day that she left me, but I too knew that it was going to happen. In fact it was what I had been learning to deal with until my early days. Especially considering that it was all planned out in the master plan of what was my destiny." Her voice had turned bitter and her grip hard but Robin did not interrupt her. He listened with a faithful ear and open heart.

"I studied in the temple with the best priest and scholars in Azarath. From day to night I spent hours pouring over scrolls with them, analyzing things to the point of no return. But in the end no matter how much preparation they had tried putting into me I was still devastated by my mother's death. Here I was alone in the world, after losing the only parent that I had known. I was supposed to take the throne, face my father, protect the people of Azarath and so many other things that I had no clue what to do." Raven withdrew from Robin's embrace and began to pace the long space between the wide shelves.

"On top of that I could no longer express emotion, something that I had been doing to the extreme my entire life. This whole new set of powers had just barreled into me with no warning. Well if you call years of intensive religious training no warning at at all."

"Yep, no warning at all." Interjected Robin with a light smirk.

"Also along came this radical set of rules, responsibilities, and I did what I thought was best. What any other teenager in my position would do. I fled. I threw it all away left my home planet and made my way here to earth, and from then on you know the story."

"Raven." Robin stood, wrapped his arms around her body and pressed his fingers into her soft stomache.

"Anyway, I guess my point was I know how you feel. You don't have to pretend around me, I don't want you to be perfect or even normal because then you wouldn't be Robin and that's what counts." The sorcess princess kissed him softly while pressing herself against his embrace. "Robin I know that I said I would help you focus entirely on finding your parents, but I need to return to Azarath. And I will, wether the Titans come with me or not."

A/N: Sorry for the delay I had to do some intense SAT training. It seems that everytime I say that I'm gonna devote time to my writing I do the opposite and vice versa. So I can't say that I will be working on this for a long time (even though I will, especially considering that I know what the next chapter will be).

P.S. I just got a brand new wireless internet access on my comp. so I can update more quickly.


End file.
